


Charting the Ruined Skies

by Vrazdova



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Watercolors, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrazdova/pseuds/Vrazdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short respite during a long journey. [Illustration]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charting the Ruined Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayeny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayeny/gifts).




End file.
